New planet, new lives
by GreenScheme
Summary: Riff and Magenta's lives when they first came to Earth with Frank. Little love triangle: FrankMagentaRiff. References to FrankColumbia and FrankEddie later. Please R&R!
1. What horrors lie ahead?

**Disclaimer:** I don't any of these here characters, they all belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien. :)

Magenta lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling feeling anxious She turned on to her side towards the door hoping to see Riff Raff walk through any second, back from helping Prince Frank-N-Furter unload the rest of their equipment, but he was still not back. She sighed heavily went to her window, and gazed out at the castle and its grounds.

It was such a strange world, Earth. Nothing like her home planet. And being here was something she definitely did not want. Especially with Frank-N-Furter. She felt pretty indifferent towards him on her planet, but the more she was near him the more she was beginning to feel uneasy around him.

From the start of their journey he had been eyeing her, she could tell. And though she was somewhat used to it, (as she was at home, where she was considered on of the more beautiful ones) when he looked at her liked that, a shiver when down her spin. And not the pleasant kind. Not the kind when Riff looked at her.

She smiled to herself thinking of her brother. That was the one thing she was happy about: being on Earth with him. She knew she could cope with the strange new planet with her beloved brother by her side.

But at the moment he was nowhere to be found.

"What can be taking him so long?" She asked aloud, starting to pace. She finally decided to go and see for herself

what was keeping Riff and left her room.

Riff Raff had told her not to leave the room, but not why. And Magenta couldn't see a reason other than he didn't want Frank to put to any work that she didn't have to do.

She made her way down stairs and crept over to the door to the lab where Riff and Frank had been last.

"Now you will not, tell _anyone_ of this, correct?"

She froze a couple feet from the door hearing Frank's stern cold voice from the other side of the door.

"Especially that sister of yours"

"Of course sire. She will not be part of it."

Magenta peeked through the small crack of the door to see the prince and her brother nearly face to face standing in front of a large chest full of papers and bottles. She stared at them unsure as to what they exactly were, but was able to figure out that that's what they were talking about.  
Frank chuckled softly to himself. "We shall see about that. After all, she is quite beautiful…" He turned away from Riff Raff staring off.

Riff looked anxious at his response and then replied almost shakily "There is no reason to include her in this…experiment, your highness."

Frank whipped around to face him. "Now I don't believe that's your choice to make, now is it? Handyman!" He spat violently in her brothers' face, grabbing the front of his shirt.  
Magenta almost gasped out loud at the princes' sudden outburst, but had the sense to cover her mouth. She had never seen the prince angry before, not like this anyway.

Riff Raff stared Frank in the face, nervous but more irritated at his reaction towards his remark. Frank thrust him away with a grunt and look of disgust.

" One things' for sure…Magenta got the looks in your family tree."

Riff looked away and Magenta could swear she saw him blush, at least a little. She felt a pang of hatred towards Frank as he humiliated her brother. She wanted to go to side and comfort him, but she feared that if Frank knew she had heard what she was not supposed to, he would take it out on Riff.  
Riff Raff started for the door. "I will retire then, sire," he said not making eye contact with him, which seemed to anger Frank even more.

"Oh Riff Raff," he called out quickly, a sudden sweetness to his voice.  
Riff turned to face him.

"Yes?"  
"What is that?" Frank pointed to a whip that lay in a dusty corner strewn about other objects.

Riff Raff eyed it warily and then replied slowly, "A whip I believe, your highness."

"Ah I thought as much," said Frank eyeing him gleefully. "Would you be…so kind…as to bring it to me?"  
Riff stared at the transvestite for a moment as if frozen, before moving towards the corner. He picked it up and made his way over to Frank and stretched a bony arm out to hand the whip to him.

Frank took the whip and let it unravel slowly, the tip dragging on the floor.

From the door where Magenta stood spying she knew what was coming and it took all of her self-control to stop herself from trying to protect her dear brother.  
Crack! Riff recoiled in pain as the whip came down on his back once.

Crack! Twice near his legs.

Crack! Three times, missing him completely.

Magenta covered her mouth to hide her protests, but she couldn't stop the silent tears that rolled down her face at seeing her brother be tortured like some sort of show creature. After her was finished, Frank pulled Riff Raff close to him and whisper softly in his ear:  
"Hopefully that will teach you to give me more respect! Now get out of her before I vomit at the sight of you."

Riff shuffled quickly towards the door, and Magenta seeing him near, rushed up the stairs and back to her room.

"Riff Raff," Frank called as he reached the door.

He turned once more.  
"Yes?"  
"Be up and working down here by 7:30, and have Magenta bring me breakfast in bed by 8:30…don't be late!"

"Yes, your highness," he mumbled turning to leave.

"And Riff Raff!! For now you both are to call me 'master,' is that understood?"

Riff shook with anger gripping the doorknob as hard as he could in frustration.  
Crack!  
Riff shook as the whip smacked the floor, and the echo bounced around the room.  
"Understood!?"

"Yes…master," he finally managed to spit out, finally leaving the lab limping in pain. Though Frank had never had much practice with a whip, he had gotten Riff good at least once, in the leg, and he knew he would feel it in the morning.

He sighed as he climbed into his bed, in a separate room from Magenta. Though he wanted her badly, he did not want her to see him hurt in fear of just upsetting and worrying her. He eased himself into bed trying to ignore the pain and thought of tomorrow, his now horrid lifestyle and how he had gotten himself and his most beloved sister into a plot dangerous to them all.

Meanwhile in her own bed, Magenta quietly dried her tears thinking similar thoughts to those of her brothers'. She wondered what Frank could be planning, what Riff Raff was trying to protect her from, and if any of them would be able to survive on this planet. 

Only time would tell and as the siblings fell asleep, they thought of each other and how they would ever endure the new lives that had been thrust upon them.

**A/N:** You like? Tell me so, silly!!


	2. The next morning

Magenta's eyelashes fluttered as the sun began to rise and it hit her face causing her to wake. She slowly arose, looking at the close next to her bed.

It read 7:45am, which meant she still had a little while before she actually had to be up and start making breakfast for Frank.

She lay back down and trying to fall back to sleep, but her thoughts about the previous night made it difficult. The more she thought of Frank whipping Riff relentlessly the less she felt like getting up and serving him his breakfast. He did not deserve to lounge around all morning while her dear brother worked away on Franks' own experiment. She sat up in her bed bothered at the fact that they were forced to watch after Frank and care to his every need. They were not slaves. They were an important part of their government and yet here they were, servants to a spoiled prince on a bizarre planet so far from their own .

Magenta felt tears slowly come to her eyes, but blinked them away to look at the clock.

It now said 8:05am.

She sighed sadly, and got up from her bed and walked over to her closet to find something to put on.

The house that they had traveled in had been equipped with all kinds of human things, including human clothes, but when Magenta opened the closet and looked inside she was not pleased.

She had never seen so many strange and unsightly pieces of clothing in her life. She searched around for a while and then finally picked out a simple black dress that came with a little white hat and apron that weren't too hideous.

After she put the new outfit on, applied her normal make up, and looked in the mirror, she decided it could be a lot worse.

She left her room ready to face her first day serving Frank, hoping for the best, and preparing for the worse.

As she shut her bedroom door she turned to walk to the kitchen to start to prepare Frank's breakfast, but was shocked to find herself unable to move, as two arms had wrapped themselves around her small waist.

She gasped in surprise at the sudden embrace.

'Good morning, my most beautiful sister," a soft sultry voice said into her ear.

Magenta turned quickly and gazed into the face of her brother. "Oh Riff," she said relived and buried her head into his chest.

"Is there something wrong, dear sister?"

She looked up into his eyes which held confusion and worry for her. She smiled gently at him and embraced him back.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. You just startled me that is all," she lied to him. She felt bad lying to Riff Raff's face, but she knew she couldn't let him know that she had heard Frank and his discussion the preceding night.

"How did you get away from the lab?" She asked.  
"I just snuck away to see you before you went off to…work."

She detected a hint of anxiety in his voice and saw his eyes seem shift more than usual. She placed a hand on his chest and said softly as convincingly as she could "I will be fine."  
He sighed heavily and spoke to the floor "I'm sorry, for getting us into this, Magenta."  
"It's not your fault," she said lifting his head to look at her. "Delory had more to do with putting us here and you know it."

He still would not meet her gaze. "I know… And I probably deserve this, but you…you should not be here, Magenta. I should have done something to keep you out of all this."  
She kissed him tenderly on the forehead and he finally made eye contact with her.

"What and have you be galaxies away from me with only the prince for company? I think not."  
He granted her a small smile and kissed her back.  
"I must return now. I will see you at the end of the day?"  
She gave him a seductive smile, "Of course."  
He returned the smile and kissed her once more before heading off to go back to the lab.

She watched him leave and couldn't help but feel slightly down hearted that she was to be with Frank instead of her own darling brother. She tried to put her thoughts of loneliness away in her mind and wandered to the kitchen, to prepare Frank's meal.

Though she was not the expert cook, Magenta was able to whip up some kind of meal with the ingredients that had been provided for them. The food looked pretty decent she thought, but was unsure what Frank would think of it. He had been known on Transsexual for his picky appetite and Magenta didn't have a clue as to what foods he preferred, so as she climbed the stairs with the tray in her hands she couldn't quivering slightly in fear as to what his reaction might be. She had seen Frank's temper the night before and was not looking forward to seeing him furious with them again anytime soon.  
She made it to Frank's door and stood there motionless for a good two minutes, fearful of what lay beyond the door. Finally she mustered the courage to lift her hand and knock on the large wooden door.  
It slowly creaked open and from inside came a low whisper that made her shiver:  
"Come in, my little domestic."


	3. Cannibals or worse?

Magenta slowly opened the door and peeked in to see Frank lying in bed with a contented grin on his face.   
"Well good morning," he murmured softly not taking his hard gaze off of her.

She stared back at him for a moment before breaking the connection and stepping over to the bed and placing the tray on him.

"I hope you enjoy your highness," she said not looking at him.

"Oh I know I shall," he replied still watching her intently.  
"Well if there is nothing else you need," she began heading for the door, anxious to get away from Frank and his stare as soon as possible "I will leave you."  
"Oh but Magenta!" He called out to her still not getting up from his bed though. "I do need you for something else."

Magenta stopped at the door about to reach for the handle and half thought about completely ignoring Frank and running to Riff, but the notion of angering Frank once again made her decide otherwise, and she turned to face him.  
"What is it, sire?"  
"I would like some…company while I eat this, delicious meal you have prepared."

"Surely there is some other work I could-"  
"No," he cut her off with a forceful look. "You will stay with me. Come. Sit down…make yourself…comfortable."

She stared at him hardly daring to breathe but finally obeyed and sat at the very edge of the bed.

"Now tell me," he started as he began to devour his breakfast, all the while still gazing at her. "How do you like this planet so far?"

"It is very different," she said choosing her words carefully.

"Isn't it though? And the people here are like non you'd ever imagine."  
"Cannibals?" She asked taking a stab in the dark.

Frank looked up from his meal into her eyes as though upset by her question but then smile that smile of his and said "No. Actually the people here are actually quite…" he chuckled to himself "beautiful."

"Really?"  
"Yes. Hard to believe, hmm? That Transsexual could have a competitor."  
Magenta nodded slowly, losing herself in her own thoughts. She didn't understand how one person could be so vicious to another and then be so gentle to the next. Here she was having a normal, composed conversation with Frank and yet not twenty-four hours earlier he had been beating the shit out of her brother.

"But you needn't worry about them," frank said suddenly, breaking her away from her thoughts.

She looked up at him with a uncertain face.

"After all…you're more beautiful than any human I've ever encountered."  
"You mean you've really seen a human?" Magenta asked ignoring the compliment completely. She had heard of humans an their strange ways, of course, who hadn't? But she had never met a Transylvanian who had actually seen a human.  
"Well yes," he replied in an almost bored voice "Pictures anyway. They really are nothing special. They look remarkably a lot like us."

She stared back at him wanting the knowledge he possessed, as she was full of questions.  
"Which is why I chose to come here of all planets," he continued, finishing the last of his breakfast.

"To work on the experiment," she blurted out not even realizing what she had said, until she'd already spoken it.  
"What did you say?" Frank erupted sitting up bolt right, knocking the empty tray off the bed, where it clattered to the hard wood floor.  
This did nothing but frighten Magenta even more, causing her to jump up at the clang of the dishes as they rattled on the floor.

"Nothing!!" She frantically lied, trying to find a way out of her mistake, with Frank glaring at her all the while. "Just that…well that's why you're here, isn't it? Some sort of experiment?"  
"Who told you that?" He snarled, advancing on her.

"No one! I figured it out on my own," she said perhaps a little too loudly "It is quite obvious you know. Why else would you leave home and come so far?"  
Frank stopped and stared at her for a moment as though if glaring at her long enough would determine whether she was lying.

Magenta tried to slow her breathing and stared straight back to try and seem convincing in her story.  
After a long while, which seemed an eternity to Magenta, he grinned at her.  
"Very well, Magenta. You may go now. I want the whole bottom floor spotless by the end of the day."  
"Yes, sire," she replied still shaking slightly turning for the door.  
"Oh and Magenta!"  
She turned around to see him beckoning her back with his finger.

"Yes?"   
"I don't know if Riff Raff told you but" he grabbed her waist and pulled her extremely close nearly squeezing all the breath from her lungs. "You are to call me 'master' from now on, understand?" She look up into his evil eyes and saw nothing she wanted part of, as his hand seemed to roam her body. She shivered again and finally murmured "Yes"  
Frank raised an eyebrow and did not let go.  
"Master," she finally whispered feeling the hatred swell up inside her like when he had abused Riff.  
"That's a good little domestic," he spoke softly into he ear and after giving if a quick lick he let her go." Laughing quietly to himself.

Magenta stalked out of the room feeling even more helpless then when Riff had been beaten. They were at the hands of a monster, and to make matters worse he had seem to have taken a excessive liking to her which only made things more dangerous.


	4. An offer with a bitter aftertaste

After leaving Frank's bedroom, Magenta went downstairs to begin dusting, as she had been ordered. And as the day went by she her mind kept wandering to Frank and how Riff Raff and she would ever survive him and his…behaviorisms.  
And the thing that really got to her is how differently he regarded the two siblings, and though Frank was not beating her with whips, she had felt she had gotten the bad end of the deal.  
Now that Frank had his eye on her it appeared that there was no way out, and no way of changing his twisted perverted mind.  
She sighed wishing to be home on her own planet where everything seemed to make sense.

Later that night when Magenta had finished her chores and had served Frank dinner, she returned to her room and took a brief, but relaxing shower.

When she was finished she sat on the bed drying her hair with an Earth tool she had found which did the job quite well, and that she had taken a liking to. Once her hair was dry and back to it's poofy nature, she lay face down on her bed only in her bra and underwear, as she was too tired to find some nightwear in the dreadful Earth closet.  
She tried to ease the sore muscles in her body, as the days' work had taken its toll. Though she was not a weak person, Magenta was not used to the excessive amounts of cleaning she was forced to do here. On Transsexual she had had her own servants to do such work, but she wasn't on Transsexual anymore, she was on Earth where she was a servant, a slave even, herself.

As she lay there wallowing in her frustration when there was a soft knock at the door.  
"Come in," she called without lifting her head.

One thing that she didn't mind about this strange planet was that is was home also to her dear brother, and she pushed herself up to turn and face him.  
But she was shocked to discover not Riff Raff when she looked up into the doorway, but Frank-N-Furter.  
"Master!" She yelped, taken aback to see him there instead of her own brother. "I-I-I'm sorry… thought you -"  
He cut her off "Were Riff Raff?" He asked condescendingly, lifting an eyebrow.

She hesitated for a moment and then met his severe gaze and replied, "Yes. He said he'd be back later tonight."  
"Hm. Yes. Did he?" Frank asked seeming bored out of his mind, yet interested in her. "And you thought you'd wait up for him dressed like this?" He gestured to her what would be sexy attire.  
She opened her mouth to try and explain to him but he interrupted her again.  
"No no. There's no reason to rationalize yourself. I noticed your connection with him the first time I saw you two together." He smirked at her as if he was revealing her deepest darkest secret.  
She nodded to him gradually "He is everything I have."  
"I see," he said slowly still smiling wickedly. "I wish could have something like that."  
She stared at him, unsure if her was telling the truth or was just trying to mock her.  
"Yes," he persisted "Someone to care for me no matter what and to have for all eternity."

She nodded again, swallowing hard "He is very special."

"As are you…I'm sure," he responded.

She tried to ignore his growing stare and continued "Perhaps when we return to Transylvania, you we meet someone for yourself."  
"Maybe I've already met them," he whispered to her, moving towards her.

She backed away frightened, "No…. No, not me."  
"Yes you," he hissed reaching for her face. "Magenta…only you. I can give you everything…things you'd never imagined."  
She cringed as he grabbed the back of her and brought it close to his face. "Isn't that what you want? Everything?"  
She struggled against his firm grasp and uttered vulnerably "No!"  
"Yes," he carried on "That's what everyone wants. Think Magenta." He said softly, pulling her entire body close once more, as he had done back in his bedroom, and he gazed at her with hungry eyes. "With you as my future queen and forever mine…think of what you could do…think of we could do."  
Then he brought his lips to hers in a burning kiss that seemed to have no end, until finally he broke apart from her, receiving a roundhouse smack from Magenta.

Frank staggered back with a look of genuine disgust on his face, completely shocked by her response.  
"I belong to no one!" she hissed in his face.  
"No one but that repulsive brother of yours!" he ridiculed right back. "Why him? He is nothing compared to me!"  
"He's more than you'll ever be!" she shrieked in return, hitting a nerve.  
He glared fiercely down at her and backhanded her knocking her to the ground.  
"Well," he spat "We'll see about that!" And with that he stormed out of her room slamming the door behind him.  
She jumped up immediately ignoring her bloody lip and rushed to the door only to find it locked leaving her with no way to warn Riff.  
She slumped on to the bed shaking with fear and worry for her brother knowing all she could do was wait till Frank came back hopefully with her lover in tow.

Less than ten minutes passed when finally Frank returned bursting the door open, dragging Riff Raff by the little hair he had left and threw him at her feet.  
She jumped down to his side and cradled his head in her lap until Frank kicked her over and brought his whip out and began to wave it about.  
"Let's see how much pain your love can take at your expense!"

Then began to whip Riff again, just as he was the other night in the lab, only this time it was much more violent and Magenta was closer and witnessed how much more pain it caused him.

Though Riff Raff did his best not to show pain from the blows he was receiving, as to not upset his sister anymore, Frank displayed no mercy and continued to beat him until the whip torn through his shirt and he began to bleed heavily.

After around twenty or so strikes from the whip, Frank finally stopped and kicked Riff over to where Magenta still sat weeping for her brother and the pain she had caused him.

Frank strode over to her and pulled her up by the hair and spoke sadistically into her ear "Hopefully from now on, when someone offers themselves to you, you will learn to accept!"  
And then threw her back down her near her bleeding brother glaring in detestation at the both of them.  
"But don't expect that from _me_…ever again!" he shouted as he stalked out the door slamming the door behind him.

Magenta sat in a stunned silence for a moment then crawled over to her brother and slid next to him, gently to her crying into chest.   
"I'm…I'm so sorry Riff," she sobbed not knowing what else to say.

He breathed heavily, panting from the ordeal, but eventually reached out and embraced her back, shushed her cries the best any brother or lover could.  
They lay there bleeding and crying until they finally fell asleep on the hard cold floor, in each others arms, hoping to wake from their horrible nightmare.


	5. No more normality

The next morning, Magenta woke still lying next to Riff Raff on the uncomfortable floor. She shifted up to a sitting position as her back cracked. She looked down at her brother and his already scarring back.

She sighed heavily, got up and went into her bathroom where she drew some warm water in a basin and brought in along with a towel. She kneeled back down to her brother and slowly began to dab his wounds so as not to wake him, but at the slightest touch of the wet towel, Riff awoke with a cry of pain.  
"I'm sorry!" She apologized quickly, pulling the damp towel away even quicker. "I was trying to help."  
Riff Raff gradually rose, obviously hurting a great deal. "It is all right, dear sister, I know you were."

She felt the tears coming back to her eyes seeing her brother in pain because of her, but she did the best to not show them, as she felt she had caused Riff enough pain for one day. 

Magenta helped Riff up on to the bed and continued to clean his wounds and once she was finished and had bandaged him up as much as she could; he turned to her and took her hands in his.  
"Magenta," he began looking her straight in the eyes "I'm sorry for…whatever Frank did to you, I should have been there and-"  
"What!?"

She cut him off hardly believing what she was hearing. Riff Raff was apologizing to _her, _after it had been her actions that had caused him the pain from which he now suffered from.  
"Riff Raff this was all my fault, from what I said to Frank. You can't always be there to protect me, and if anyone should be sorry it's me. I did this, not you."  
He looked at her, his gray eyes gloomy with sadness but then finally gave her a small smile and embraced her, just content that she was safe.

After they separated Riff looked to the clock to see the time, and saw it read 6:04am.  
"I do not need to be working for another hour," he said leisurely turning back to her, smiling contentedly.

She returned the sexy smile and asked "What should we do?"  
He grinned broadly, took her in his arms and began to kiss her with pleasure. She lay back letting him work his lips over her face and her neck, it felt good to feel his kisses again.  
He began to caress her body shifting his hands trying to feel all of her. She moaned in pleasure wanting more and began to kiss his bare chest as well.

They lay together happy to be with one another again just as it had been on Transsexual, and for a while in their pleasure they forgot all about Frank and their grim situation on Earth and simply focused on themselves.

Later on, around 7:15am after they had both fallen asleep, Riff Raff woke and stared at the clock wishing the time was wrong, He knew he had to get up and get down to the lab to begin working, otherwise Frank would be even angrier with him, but he hated to leave his most beautiful sister at the evil princes'' disposal. He was not sure what had made Frank so livid, but he knew it had had something to do with Magenta, and her refusing him in some way.

He sighed deeply and stroked her smooth skin, reassuring himself that whatever had happened between them, if anything, that it would never happen again. Riff Raff felt a great deal for his sister in many ways, and had promised their mother on her deathbed to always watch out for her.

Until now he had kept that promise. But being here on Earth he felt as though he was helpless to anything Frank did to his sister and everything else. He sat up determined to protect her, which at this point meant getting up and going to work, so as not to annoy Frank with any lateness. He kissed his beautiful sleeping sister softly on her head and then went off to the lab to begin the days' work.

When Magenta awoke nearly an hour later, the sun was already up and she was disappointed to see that Riff had already left to begin the days work. She and put on the outfit she had worn the previous day, not yet willing herself to venture back into the hideous closet, and then went to start breakfast for Frank.

Though she was nervous on how Frank would treat her after yesterdays incident, she had decided to do her best and try and ignore the stares and the comments she was sure to receive from him, and try and just get through the day.

When she presented the meal to Frank, she was surprised at him hardly saying anything to her, but she did feel the anger in his voice when he said "You'll be cleaning the first floor today, Magenta."  
Completely forgetting her promise to herself she blurted out "But I already cleaned that floor yesterday….master."

"Well you are to clean it again." He gave her a death glare as his voice dripped with hatred.  
She stared back fiercely for a moment, but then decided to just let t go. She left the dining room and went into the hall to begin once more to clean the bottom floor.

That night as Magenta was finally finishing up the front hall, as she had saved it for last as it was the smallest area on the first floor, her mind began to once again wander again to how tedious this work was going to be day after day and how much more abuse they could take from Frank-N-Furter.  
Just as she was finished dusting the banister, and was about to head upstairs to turn in for the night she heard a faint knock at the front doors.

Magenta turned back to face the doors, uncertain as what she should do. Frank had never instructed them as what actions should be taken if they were ever encountered by any outsiders…any humans. She stood frozen to the spot just staring at the large closed doors, as the doorbell rang causing her to flinch a bit and her heart rate to quicken. She finally blinked away her gaze and glanced around the hall only to find it empty as before.   
Frank-N-Furter and Riff Raff were no where to be seen, they must had not heard the doorbell or the knock. "They're both still in the lab," she thought to herself, moving towards the doors

She walked towards the doors and as she slowly neared them, a more urgent knock came causing her to abruptly stop. After a minute of hesitation, she exhaled annoyed, "This is stupid," she thought aloud stalking up to the doors, unlocking them and pulling them open.

Magenta gaped seeing what was on the other side. It was a small human girl, she was soaking wet (as it had been raining fun quite some time), she had a large bump on her head and she looked as though she was about to collapse.

"Could you help me, huh?" she asked quietly before falling straight into Magenta's arms.  
Magenta thankfully caught her and stood holding her up the best she could completely taken by surprise at the girl's sudden faint.  
She sighed exasperated, as she began to drag the girl to her room. "One normal night…that's all I ask."


End file.
